Ryes Eastfang
Ryes is a refugee from the jungle. In truth he was raised in a jungle clan of yuan-ti, the bastard child of a mighty chieftain. As he grew older he grew more curious, one day deciding to ignore the ever-present advice of those in charge of him and explore the village. When the likeness between this child in noble garb and the ruling chieftain came to be witnessed, The chieftain declared him a foul abyssal of trickery, and declared for Ryes's execution. Fleeing unprepared into the jungle, the harsh reality of nature set upon Ryes. At this time, He had no magics. Sorcerer blood ran in his family, but would only manifest in his mother, his sisters, the females of the family. In desperation he called out to warlock patrons he had heard whispers of in the village, then he cut himself deep with his only possession, a ceremonial blade he had hastily grabbed in his departure. When he emerged from the jungle months later, he was honed into a killing machine, A thirsting hexblade gnawing at the back of his mind. Having been given a taste of the arcane, Ryes decided to do his best to harness all that he could on his own, so he would not have to rely on a patron. He has made some ground, and while the gnawing pressure of free power is allays whispered in his ears, Ryes remains ever-hesitant to take up a specific pact with his patron, worried that if he ever fully submitted to the will of the blade, he would become the abyssal monstrosity his chieftain had proclaimed him as. Once he escaped from the jungle and found civilization once more, He did his best to hide his slight snake-like features and blend in as a human, eventually finding work with a band of thieves known as the Iridescent Shadows that work out of Nalmel on Laikka. His interactions with the Iridescent Shadows was limited, he mostly worked as a fence. Selling their stolen goods in the neighboring town of Otmar was able to provide him a paltry pay, enough to scrape by and not starve. He struggled for some time, but was unable to advance within the ranks of the Iridescent Shadows. Knowing this means of living could not last forever in a society with law enforcement, He took an open invitation sent to the shadows for labor. He set out to join the Burning Phoenix guild, Hoping he could one day gain allies to help him retake the throne he sees as rightfully his. Though he lacks the chaotic evil tendencies his tribe reveled in, Ryes still finds human emotion confusing. He sought out to join an adventuring guild, seeing adventurers as a source of power. At first all Ryes saw in his fellow adventurers was opportunity, a tool to help him retake his throne. It would not be until Ryes spent a good chunk of time living on the road with these people that he realized the connection was something more than convenience... His reptile brain begins to comprehend emotions. Name: Ryes Eastfang Age: 19 Race: Yuan-Ti Pureblood Socioeconomic level as a child: Noble (Tribal Village) Socioeconomic level as an adult: Impoverished ''' '''Hometown: (Vague intentionally, Need to ask where yuan-ti are lore-wise still) Deep Jungle Village Primary Class: Warlock (1-2) Subclass: Hexblade Secondary Class: Sorcerer (3-20) Subclass: Storm Talents/Skills: Investigation, Arcana, Survival, Perception Birth order: 7th of nine children, half-sibling to rest. Parents (describe relationship): Ryes's Father was a Mighty leader, uniting Yuan-ti tribes and founding a powerful town. One night after a drunken celebration, Chieftain was seduced by a warlock from a defeated enemy tribe. She gave birth in secret, but eventually was discovered. When revealed, the Chieftain was enraged, killing his former lover and declaring the existence of the child a state secret. Siblings (describe relationship): Ryes has six older (four sisters two brothers) siblings and two younger sisters. His sisters have a knack for natural sorcery: It comes easily to them, unlike Ryes. Significant Others (describe relationship): N/A. Ryes has difficulty forming personal relationships. Children/extended family (describe relationship): N/A Ryes has not had children. Relationship skills (all relationships, not just romantic ones): Ryes has difficulty with intra-personal relationships. While his snake-like thinking lacks the chaotic evil traits of his kin, He is still cold and mechanical in his thinking. When given a gift, he is more likely to exchange something, thinking the person is demanding barter rather than giving something without asking for an exchange. Distinguishing features: Snake-like eyes, A few scales on the torso of the body that Ryes keeps intentionally hidden. Ryes commonly tries to fit in as a human, blocking one eye with his hat or hair and using a bright eye-shadow to offset the look of his reptilian eye, Making it appear at a glance to be part of the make-up. ' '''How do they dress and what is their style (elegant, shabby etc.)?: While his current emplyoment status is urchin, Ryes tries desperately to hold on to his former nobility. He wears dingy stained, burnt, and otherwised ruined silks of the finest quality. ' '''Mannerisms/habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) Ryes smokes pouch-weed from a pipe almost constantly, but abhorrently avoids alcohol, remembering his father as an avid alcoholic. Hobbies: Ryes enjoys short walkabouts, Studying the arcane, Hunting for meat while camping, and intra-dimensional shenanigans. ''' '''Favorite sayings/speech patterns: When afraid or excited, Ryes will tend to drag his SSs in speech, Like an anthropomorphized snake. Greatest flaw: Afraid of snakes Best quality: Eternally curious